The Vampire King
by JustACasual04
Summary: Vrykolakas Rex is the last of Ainz Ooal Gown. Join him and Nazarick as they arrive in the New World. (classic sort of self-insert story)
1. The Beginning of A Beginning

Shitty Devs,

I would like to request a temporary feature for my character and only my character: infinite lives. Do not worry, what I plan to do would only affect one guild, and even then it will not matter as I will help in the repairing and compensation for all of the damages I shall cause. If you need further convincing please tell me immediately.

-Vrykolakas Rex

Vrykolakas Rex,

This would depend on what you plan to do with your request. Kindly tell us what you plan to do, which guild you would be 'playing' with, and why.

-Shitty Devs

Shitty Devs,

I plan to do a test of strength for myself, on the guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown, to try and see how many lives I need to beat their impregnable guild base. It should take a day at least, so if you were to grant my request, it should last for at least two days, so as to ensure my experiment goes off without a hitch.

-Vrykolakas Rex

Vrykolakas Rex,

We shall grant your request, but we shall put down the rules and limitations. We shall send those to you via E-mail. The next update should come in around two months. We hope to see your continued support of Yggdrasil.

-Shitty Devs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rules and Limitations:

-Your infinite lives will last for only two days upon setting foot on on the territory of Ainz Ooal Gown.

-Ainz Ooal Gown shall be informed of your plan to infiltrate their guild base.

-The World Item Ouroboros, shall be given to Ainz Ooal Gown to further compensate for your infiltration.

We hope you enjoy your 'playtime' with Ainz Ooal Gown. Their guild base is getting quite annoying.


	2. The First And Last of Vrykolakas

**A/N: This is my first time writing, and most of these are just hypotheticals I thought might happen (though not a lot really changes), so I don't really have much hope for this story. To those that do like it, thanks a lot. Leave reviews so that I know what to change/add/remove/keep, or if you just think that this is good. And forgive any grammar mistakes, it's not my first language.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Momonga,

The player Vrykolakas Rex will be coming to raid your guild base in approximately 2 hours. This message is sent to you as part of our agreement when he made a request using the World Item Ouroboros. You will receive Ouroboros one hour after the raid, regardless of whether or not he finishes, and all of the damages shall be immediately repaired. His raid shall be considered complete once he reaches the Throne Room. This is again part of our agreement when he made a request using Ouroboros. We are getting very frustrated that no one has even gotten to the 4th floor of your guild base, as impressive as it is. If you would allow it, we ask that you only show up on the 1st Floor, and deactivate a lot of the teleportation traps. If you are killed in that fight, you will be immediately respawned in the Throne Room with no level penalties and equipment drops, to observe Vrykolakas Rex and his conquest. The last thing we request is that he be allowed into the guild if he manages to beat you before 2 days have passed. We hope to see your continued support for Yggdrasil.

-Shitty Devs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Momonga was intrigued. He remembered the last time the Shitty Devs sent him a message. It was just before the 1500-player guild alliance raid, where they said it was just a tiny bit unfair considering the 1500 to 41 player ratio participating.

"Now that I think about it, it's interesting that no one thought of using Ouroboros in that way, considering the amount of players that hated Ainz Ooal Gown. Well right now that doesn't matter. I gotta shake my rust off." he said to himself, as he tried to remember how his act went when greeting the raiders at the entrance to The Great Tomb of Nazarick."

'Alright. Let's see, how did I do that again? Ah yes.' *ahem*. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? More ambitious young adventurers? Or just cocky humans thinking they can even attempt to challenge Ainz Ooal Gown. *pause* Well that matters not, as you will be dead before you even step a single foot in The Great Tomb of Nazarick... Hmm. Should I change some of that?" he said to himself as he cringed at the clichéd speech he gave almost daily just two years ago. 'You're not growing up if you don't cringe at something you have fun with.' he thought with a sigh. This was one of the few times of the year where he was the only one online, and while he usually hated it, he was thankful this time, since no one could laugh at him

[The player Vrykolakas Rex, has entered your territory and has begun a raid]

That was quick.

"If I remember correctly, Vrykolakas Rex was one of the candidates for World Champion. Or was that World Defender? I can't seem to remember why, but I know Vrykolakas Rex is one of the most popular players in Yggdrasil." he said to no one in particular. "I'll just have to ask him when he gets here."

He teleported to the 1st Floor where he picked up Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Floor Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Floors of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, and led her to the entrance. This was one of the traditions that he and the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown agreed on, greeting the raiders in front of the Tomb personally . This was going to be one of the few fights with a raider he experienced in over five months. He was thankful for the distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vrykolakas Rex was already having fun. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was supposedly the only truly impenetrable guild base, and so far no one has been able to dispute this fact. This is really going to be the most fun guild base he has raided, period. He looked over his equipment again. All of his gear were divine class equipment, most of which he got by using Ouroboros to request for a temporary class change into the crafter classes, saying that it was more fun if he made them himself. All of them was personally hand crafted by him, and are his best PvP gear. Sadly he'll only probably get to use them once, except for his weapons.

He wore white and red half-plate armor, leather covering everything metal didn't, his helmet non-existent. On his chest-plate was a Ouroboros symbol. His face was one masterfully crafted from ivory, feminine enough to be called beautiful, yet masculine enough to know he was a man. There was not a single scar or blemish on it. His blood-red eyes were almost hypnotic. Long, raven-black hair flowed down his black, leathery cape. On his hips are his two swords, Aima and Dente. Aima, on his right, was an odachi, and had a dark-red blade measuring at 1 meter in length. Its grip was black, with blood-red greek letters inscribed on it. The guard was in the shape of a human heart, and seems to pulse every other seconds. The pommel was shaped like small needle. Dente, on his left, was a katana, and had a pale white blade, measuring at 0.8 meters in length. A small, transparent tube ran through the middle of the blade. Its grip was also black, with white letters inscribed on it. The guard was in the shape of a human skull, the pommel shaped like a fang.

He arrived in front of the entrance to The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Standing there was a skeleton and a young girl. The skeleton wore an elegant raven-black robe with purple and gold trimming. The skull had two red, glowing orbs instead of eyes. In his hand he held a golden staff, made with the visage of seseven snakes, each holding different colored gems. The girl by his side wore a black, victorian-styled dress, with her hair tied up in a ponytail with a ridiculously large ribbon. In her hand she held a silver-blue lance. They were Momonga and Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Momonga said in an obviously fake deep voice. "An ambitious young adventurer? Or an arrogant warrior who thinks he can challenge the mighty Ainz Ooal Gown?" he taunted. His face didn't move, the game can't do that.

"Of course. Especially if you are the trainer of a now World Champion, Momonga-dono." Vrykolakas in a voice taunting and polite in equal measure. His voice was in a similar state of fake-deep.

"Hoho. You are indeed arrogant, aren't you, Vrykolakas Rex. And tell me, what is your purpose here?"

"I am here to join Ainz Ooal Gown."

"And what makes you think I will allow that?"

"Because I am here to prove my strength" pause for dramatic effect, "By being the first to beat The Great Tomb of Nazarick, if I manage to beat you of course."

This gets the skeleton laughing a slow, taunting laugh. "A bold statement. And what makes you think you can even attempt to conquer Nazarick?".

"Because for the next two days you, and all of your servants, will be unable to kill me."

'That is bullshit, and also probably true' Momonga thought. He laughed. "So that's what you used Ouroboros for. But even then, that just means you'll have to stay here for two days." he said. He sent an angry emote.

Let the battle begin.

Gone were Shalltear's dress and over-the-top ribbon, replaced with armor that looked like solidified blood. Gone was her small, seductive smile, replaced with a bigger, sadistic one. She lunges towards Vrykolakas, her lance headed straight for his head. He pulls out his two swords, crossing them and blocking her attack. Just as he was about to counterattack, a bolt of lightning came towards him, forcing him to dodge backwards.

He lands, and immediately lunges past Shalltear, towards Momonga. He manages to get to striking distance, but is blown away by explosions. Three 145s showed themselves on his screen.

He flips in the air, looking to strike Shalltear instead. He swings his swords in front of him, hitting her squarely on the chest as she was coming towards him. It pierced her armor, making her bleed. Two 230s appeared in front of her, and a continous stream of 15s right beside it. He jumps back, but not before being hit by a tear in reality on his arm, a big 420 appearing on his screen, and he was sent flying backwards yet again.

"**[Redirection]**." he was sent immediately flying directly towards Momonga. 'If I'm correct, that set of mines should be the only one.'

He turned his swords over, so that the edge faced away from Momonga. This was a trick he learned accidentally, that turned one-sided swords of any kind into blunt weapons, at the cost of 5 times more equipment damage. He actually broke Dente when he first discovered this. He swung his swords downward. Two big 570s. He in turn, was struck by a **[Purifying Lance]** from Shalltear. 260.

"Tch. Protection from Holy damage huh." Momonga said. "Then what about this?"

Three red balls of fire raced towards Vrykolakas.

"**{Extend, Maximise Magic}[Blood Shield]**." he was immediately surrounded by blood, shielding him from the incoming fireball as the blood boiled and evaporated. Man the effects are breathtaking. He turns around, slashing his two blades at the yet again lunging Shalltear's chest. Two 170s.

This battle went on for over 10 minutes. Multiple spells, skills, and items were used and revealed. Momonga was finally able to discover that Vrykolakas had the Origin Vampire class, making his normal strategy with dealing with other undead of 'fire a lot of fire' almost completely useless, since he couldn't use any Good or Light attacks effectively. Vrykolakas had managed to kill Shalltear, and got Momonga down to 50% HP, with himself at just over 40%.

They both prepared their attacks as they tried to predict the other's next move. Blood and fire was gathering around them, and they shouted at the same time.

**[Blood Hammer]**

**{Triplet, Maximise Magic} [Vermilion Nova]**

Vrykolakas lunged towards Momonga as a giant hammer formed in his hand. Three red balls of fire hit him, engulfing him and causing a continuous stream of damage that dropped him to 25%. He reached Momonga and swung the hammer down, dealing massive amounts of damage. Momonga's health suddenly went down to 40% as he was knocked backwards.

Vrykolakas went and swung again, further damaging Momonga. He went for another swing but-

**[Greater Teleportation]**

Momonga disappeared, and appeared meters to his left. He immediately casted multiple spells on himself, including **[Body of Effulgent Beryl] **and** [Greater Lethal]**. Vrykolakas went for him again, with a spell this time, **{Triplet, Maximise Magic} [Uriel]**. This drops him down to 20% HP. Momonga didn't expect that spell at all. When it hit him, his HP went straight down to 5%. It was a fire spell whose damage went up with the caster's karma rating, and based on the amount he just took, Vrykolakas had a karma rating of at least 300. He didn't knew that his was that high. Most heteromorph players had at most a 0. Thank God for his higher magic defense. Before he can heal himself however, Vrykolakas managed to close the distance and struck him again. He was knocked back but didn't taking damage because of the [Body of Effulgent Beryl] he had cast earlier. He teleported back to the entrance of the Tomb.

"That was a good fight, Vrykolakas Rex. I hope we become friends after this." he said with a bow. And he disappeared yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vrykolakas closed the video. It was times like this, when Momonga's absence was most felt, that he looked at their roleplay fights. It filled him with both sadness and happiness. Sadness that Momonga was gone and he can't have any more these, especially since the last two remaining players in Ainz Ooal Gown have been offline for two years. Happiness that he managed to meet Momonga and became friends with him in the first place, back when he was still a solo player. It was sad and oddly fitting, in a way, that Momonga's death anniversary was also the day of Yggdrasil's death.

He remembered why he had been chosen as the next guild master, instead of Punnito Moe. It was actually a pretty stupid reason. Apparently he was the closest to Momonga, as in impartial, quiet, unopinionated, though while Momonga can be likened to a dandere he was more of a kuudere. The few times they had met in real life, his voice and expression were almost completely flat. His guild mates actually joked that he was an undead in real life, since he seems to actually have emotional suppression.

He sat on the Throne of Kings, which was a gigantic, elegant, obsidian throne, with a back shaped like the tip of a broadsword carved directly into the wall. He wore the same red and white full-plate armor, still without the helmet, the same cape, and the same two swords as the day he first met Momonga. In his hand he held The Megalomania of Ainz Ooal Gown, more commonly known as The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a tall golden staff, made in the image of seven snakes coiling around each other, each snake holding a different colored gem in their mouths.

Kneeling in front of him were eight people. In a line there were six maids, with faces that were masterfully crafted to look as cute or as beautiful as humanly possible. Their outfits all looked unique, with some being made to emphasise their assets, while some were made as practically as possible. In front of them was an old, serious-looking butler, Sebas Tian, the ever-faithful head butler of Nazarick. Kneeling at the foot of the throne was a very beautiful, horned and winged woman, even more beautiful than the six maids combined. Albedo, the highly intelligent Guardian Overseer.

He realised that he had read just about every major NPC's backstories and flavor text, except for Albedo. Though why her's was the only one locked out of the three creations of Tabula Smaragdina he didn't know. He decided that it was time to change that. The game was about to end anyway so he might as well. He used the Guild Weapon to unlock her backstory and almost immediately regretted it. The tab that appeared... It was like Tabula Smaragdina had written a light novel! Seriously, he could spend an entire day reading it. He scrolled through it, stopping at some small pieces of information that can be summarised as 'has a strong fear and resentment of abandonment' and 'has a collection of body pillows of the forty-one'. Holy hell, the last line just said: by the way, she is a slut.

'Come on Tabula, too much of a gap between appearance and personality. I'm just gonna change that a bit. What about: 'Despite being a succubus, she is the most innocent out of everyone in Nazarick, and has a very basic understanding of sexual things.' That should still be satisfying to the Gap Moe loving Tabula Smaragdina.' he thought to himself as he tried to justify his actions. He looked at clock. 'Right on time.'

With barely one minute left, he closes Allbedo's backstory tab. He grabs the two swords on his hips, and stabs them down on the ground. Two measly 10s appeared. He grabbed a firework item from his inventory and fired it.

It exploded and said: Ainz Ooal Gown shall never be forgotten.

"Goodbye Nazarick. You have served us well." he said with exaggerated bows and hand motions.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00


	3. Arrival In The New World

A/N: Just fixed the stats and build.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vrykolakas Rex

Racial Levels:

Vampire: (10)

True Vampire: (10)

Origin Vampire: (5)

Total: 25

Origin Vampire: removes multiple weaknesses of the Vampire and True Vampire racial classes. Blood Frenzy can be replaced with a similar passive of the player's choice. These passives do not have any drawbacks. Origin Vampire classes also count towards Blood Mage Levels, essentially doubling its effectiveness.

Job Class Levels:

Sword Sage: (10)

Weapon Master: (10)

Arcane Blade: (10)

Hemomancer: (10)

Blood Mage: (5)

Etc. (30)

Blood Mage: unlocks a skill that sacrifices HP to cast any spell without a cast time, regardless of if the player could cast that spell in the first place. Super Tier Spells are also included, however they cost 50% of the Player's HP and briefly nullifies healing from any source. Every 2 levels increases its usage allowance.

Total: 80

Stats:

Hit Points: 100

Magic Points: 83

Phys. Atk.: 97

Phys. Def.: 84

Dexterity: 100

Mag. Atk: 87

Mag. Def: 83

Total Resist: 95

Special: 95

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

...

...

...

"Huh? Wonder what happened. Did they delay the shutdown or something?"

...

...

...

"Did my voice change?" he wondered out loud, as the voice he heard when he spoke was deeper.

"I do not think so My Lord." a beautiful female voice that he had never heard before, not even from the very talented Bukubukuchagama, said to him in a somewhat confused tone.

He looked to where he thought he heard the voice from, to his front and slightly to the right, to the similarly beautiful Albedo. She was still kneeling. "Can you please repeat that?"

"Of course My Lord. I said that I do not think that your voice changed My Lord. But there is no need for a 'please'. I am here to serve." when she spoke a sweet smell escaped her mouth and went into his nose.

_'Well then. Trapped in another world story like in one of those light novels? Man the universe must hate me or something. It didn't even do it right. I'm supposed to die or get into an accident or something first. Either that or the Shitty Devs are fucking with me. But... How could they even do that? They barely have the specs to have the Bosses properly animated, much less the players and NPCs. Maybe they're trying out some new tech. But even if, that's illegal. However... If I'm still in a game, R-rated shit should ban me immediately, right? Who to test it on though_? _If I'm here, it would make sense for there to be other players. If there are, I need to find out if they can be allies.'_

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Albedo asked, seemingly upset with a mere five seconds of silence.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. Not yet anyway. Sebas."

"Yes My Lord."

"Go out of Nazarick and confirm our surroundings in a half-kilometer radius with one of the Pleiades with you. If you are attacked, retreat. The rest of the Pleiades, go to the entrance of the 9th floor and stay on guard. You may go."

"Understood." they paid their respects to Vrykolakas and left.

"Albedo, come here please."

"Understood My Lord. However I will say it again, there is no need for a 'please'. I and all of Nazarick are here to serve." she said with a bow as she went over to him.

"I understand that Albedo, it is merely a formality. Now, can I, and do forgive my straightforwardness, touch your breasts?"

She squirmed when he said that.

_'I wonder if she knows that it's sexual' _

"O-of course, My Lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two minutes of 'groping and regret' later.

"Alright Albedo, that is enough. Now then, please gather all of the Level 100s in the 6th Floor Amphitheater aside from Rubedo. The twins I shall inform myself. You may go." she paid her respects and left.

_'So the NPCs are absolutely loyal to me. Even if the other ones aren't, Sebas and Albedo should be enough to keep me reasonably safe. The things I should be focusing on are the smell and touch. The most we could get was very heavily dulled, but now it's almost too real. And the fact that I felt my blood rushing downwards is even more proof that this isn't a _game.'

He looked at his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. _'So, how does the teleportation function work? Do I just concen-'_

His vision went dark, and revealed that he was now somewhere else. _'I guess I just concentrate.'_ now he was in what looked like a booth, overlooking a large colosseum. Instead of people, the audience was made up of hundreds upon hundreds of golems. Looking up he saw a clear night sky, one that hasn't been seen on Earth for more than a decade. _'Blue Planet, thank you for this forever gorgeous view.'_

Walking towards him was a young child no more than 12, with golden hair, tan skin, long ears, and heterochromatic eyes of blue and green. She wore a red-scale leather full body suit, plated leather gloves, and a white vest.

_'Aura Bella Fiora. Co-guardian of the 6th Floor. Beast tamer/ranger. Female.'_ his mind immediately supplied.

"Vrykolakas-sama!" she called in a voice that was louder than it should have been, even if they were kind of far away from each other.

Being dragged by her was a girl of the same age and the same traits, who wore a blue-scale leather full body suit, a white and gold vest, a matching white skirt that exposed her thighs, and a forest-green cloak. On her hands was a twisted black wooden staff.

_'Mare Bello Fiore. Co-guardian of the 6th Floor. Druid. **Male**. **Repeat, MALE**.'_ his mind supplied once again.

He almost couldn't bring himself to believe that Mare was a boy, since everything, from the skirt all the way to how he was running, was screaming that he was definitely a girl.

"H-h-hi, Vr-Vrykolakas-sama." he stutters out.

_'By God even his voice sounds like a girl's.__' _

"Welcome to the Floor that we guard." the two said in unison.

"Hello Aura. Mare. Pardon my intrusion."

"What do you mean Vrykolakas-sama? You are the master of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. No one would even think of saying that you are an intruder."

This gets him laughing, since intruding on the Great Tomb of Nazarick was how he had become a member of Ainz Ooal Gown in the first place.

"D-did s-sis say something f-funny?"

"Funny only for me. Perhaps I will explain later when the other Floor Guardians are here."

"Does that mean Shalltear is gonna come here too?" Aura said in an irritated tone.

"Yes. Anyway, may I borrow the Amphitheater for a while? There are some things I have to try out."

"Of course Vrykolakas-sama."

"Alright, first things first." he pointed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown towards a spot near him.**[****Summon: Moon Wolves]**"

Four wolves formed out of swirling darkness. Vrykolakas felt a mental link form between him and the summons.

"Aura can you try debuffing me and the Moon Wolves?"

"Eh? Vrykolakas-sama, I can't do that." she said, as if even thinking of doing so was wrong.

"It's fine. This is a test, not a real battle."

"I-if you say so Vrykolakas-sama."

Aura let out a breath, one that was colored purple, that surrounded him and the Moon Wolves. The summoned creatures trembled and whimpered when they smelled the air. Vrykolakas on the other hand showed a very mimute reaction: a bite of his lip and closing of his eyes. As suddenly as he had done so he went back to normal.

"This experiment has proven to be very, very interesting. Thank you for your cooperation. I still have other things to test so I hope you can help me to the best of your abilities." he said as the Moon Wolves and his mental link with them disappeared into nothingness.

A few moments later, training dummies were set up in a nice little row. Vrykolakas was on one end taking out multiple weapons out of his inventory.

He puts some on his hips while the rest he puts on his back, and walks away a good 5 meters from the start of the line. He draws Aima and Dente and jumps towards the first dummy. He swings his blades in a circular motion as he somersaults mid-air, and the dummy was trisected. He lets go of Aima and Dente and grabs a large axe. The axe was beautifully crafted, with its golden colored blade and the runes inscribed onto it. He throws it towards the next dummy. When it struck, the dummy was covered in ice all at once. He reaches out towards the axe and it flies to his hand.

He repeated this process for 50 minutes, destroying a dummy with a weapon and switching to another one to destroy the next. A trident that called down lightning where it struck, a rocket-propelled hammer, and many other weapons and items were tested. By the time he finished over a hundred dummies were destroyed.

Aura and Mare stood there, staring in amazement. "Vrykolakas-sama! That was amazing!" they shouted. Vrykolakas knew that they were being sincere.

"Thank you for your sincere praise. Don't bother setting up any more, my spellcasting capabilities shall be tested on a later date. However... **[Summon: ****Primal Fire Elemantal****]**" a gem on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown glowed.

A crimson flame burst from the ground five meters away from them and swelled in size. Once it reached twenty meters in height it shaped itself into a humanoid form.

"There you go Aura. For your boredom." Vrykolakas took a gamble, but he was sure he understood Aura enough to know she was bored.

"Can we really?" she asked in a voice that made it obvious she wanted him to say yes.

"Of course."

"I-I j-just remembered I h-have something to d-do." Mare said, but Aura grabs him before he can go away.

"Hey! Don't spoil the fun."

As they fought the Primal Fire Elemental, Vrykolakas tried to contact all of the players he knew. Members of Seraphim, Trinity, and of course Ainz Ooal Gown. None of the **[****Message]**s he sent connected, but perhaps that was because they weren't the ones transported with him. Or maybe **[Message]** doesn't work at all. He cast another **[Message]**, this time towards Sebas.

"Yes My Lord."

_'Crap. That means none of them are here. Or maybe they're too far away. '_

"Sebas. What have you found?"

"We are on a grassy plain, and there seems to be no signs of intelligent life around us."

_'Grassy plains, huh. Interesting.'_

"Good job Sebas. Come back to Nazarick and head over to the 6th Floor Amphitheater. We need to discuss where we are and how to proceed."

"Understood My Lord." with that the **[Message] **ended.

The twins soon finished their 'fight' with the Primal Fire Elemental. The Primal Fire Elemental was still small fry against the two but it provided enough of a challenge for them to be tired.

"Vrykolakas-sama, thanks for the exercise." Aura said.

Vrykolakas tried to access his inventory, which he did a lot more instinctually than he expected. It was weird that magic, despite him not being taught any, came to him as naturally as his melee combat skills. They were very basic magic however, so maybe that was why. He found what he was looking for, a Bottomless Pitcher of Water. He took out some glasses as well, and poured the twins a glass.

"V-Vrykolakas-sama you d-don't have to b-bother." Mare's tone made it clear that he didn't think himself worthy.

"You need not concern yourself with that Mare. This is a trivial matter, so it wouldn't matter who does the pouring. But if it concerns you that much, you can go pour it yourself." he said as he passed the items towards Mare and took the glass for himself.

When they finished he toklok the items and put them back into his inventory.

"I thought you would be scarier than this, Vrykolakas-sama."

"Is that so? I can be scarier if you want."

"N-no. W-we like you this way V-Vrykolakas-sama."

"Good. I thought I would have to act scary for you."

Just then, a big shadow in the shape of a door appeared next to them, and Shalltear Bloodfallen stepped out.

"Oh~. Am I the first~?" she asked in a very seductive voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: If you guys have complaints, please tell me. It will help a whole lot more if you do. And if you guys are enjoying so far, thank you. Positive and negative reviews help out a lot. Thank you for taking the time to read this and have good day/night.


End file.
